Hands of Time
by thAtlittleliAr
Summary: What if Ali was sick the day she was supposed to meet the liars? What if they became friends without her? After they make a bad decision they become Ali's sworn enemies, then one day it seems she has a change of heart or does she. She invites them to a sleepover that gives them two choices, save themselves or save others. Which one to choose? Mixture of book & tv show... Enjoy!
1. Prologue: The Charity Fundraiser

"Have a fun time honey!" called Mrs. Montgomery as her daughter Aria closed the passenger door and stared at her glumly through the rolled down window.

" I don't know why you are making me do this!" she complained.

"I promised Oliver from the art gallery that you would be here to help since I can't make it. Be sure to say hi. I will be back at 3 to pick you up!" Mrs. Montgomery cried as she waved and drove off. Aria felt out of place at this charity fundraiser. They had needed volunteers and Aria's Mom had put forward her name when she had heard about it at the art gallery where she worked. All the volunteers were adults and Aria felt like a weirdo with the pink streak in her hair and her black leather mini skirt that she had paired off with a striped shirt. Aria's parents had raised her to be different and to be her self. Apparently no one liked Aria's true self, as she was a loner at school.

 **XXX**

Emily Fields bent down to lock up her bike. She couldn't believe she was wasting away her whole Saturday -one of the last weekends of summer vacation- to do some stupid fundraiser-clothing sale that her Mom had pressured her into signing up for, to get the extra volunteer hours.

"You need something on your college applications besides swimming", her Mom had repeated over and over until Emily had eventually gave in. She would do anything to be in the pool right now instead of here in the sweltering heat. She pulled up her baggy jeans that were sagging on her hips and ran her fingers through her long dark brown hair, which was still damp from her swimming session earlier that morning. Emily had biked straight here from the pool. Looking out at the clusters of volunteers started to gather near the foldout table and man with a clipboard she grabbed her backpack and headed there to join them. She caught a glimpse of Aria Montgomery who was standing awkwardly on the edge of the group. She took a deep breath, adjusted her t-shirt and went to join her.

 **XXX**

Hanna Marin gave her mother the silent treatment during the entire drive to the church parking lot where the charity fundraiser was being held. Her Mom had forced her into going claiming it would be her punishment for yelling at her father a couple days ago.

"Hanna I know you are mad at me, but you can't just flip out at your father like that. Believe me I get it, and I wished that I didn't have to do this but I needed to- Oh look Hana it's a clothing sale. You love fashion!" said Mrs. Marin as she pulled the car into a parking spot.

"He totally deserved it. He ruined our lives and the way he was-", Hanna cried in outrage.

"I know Hanna but now it's done and we can't do anything about it. Maybe you'll make some friends," said her mother.

Hanna peered out the front window doubtfully, "Yeah with some sixty year old who wants to play chess and shuffle board each Tuesday night", she said sarcastically. Her mother sighed and shook her head.

"Look don't those two girl go to your school", said Mrs. Marin. Hanna nodded, puffing out her cheeks and blowing her blonde bangs, up off her already sweaty forehead.

"You'll have fun. I will pick you up at three", said her mother trying to hug her. Hanna dodged the hug, getting a sad glance from her mother. Hanna climbed out of the car and her mother drove away waving goodbye as she pulled out of the parking lot. Hanna felt self-conscious in her tight pink t-shirt and jean shorts. After her dad left them, Hanna had started to binge eat and was gaining weight steadily. She looked over at Emily and Aria, hesitated then made her way over to stand silently beside them.

 **XXX**

Spencer Hastings jiggles her knees anxiously as her sister pulled into the parking lot.

"Would you cut that out?" snapped Melissa.

"Sorry I'm just excited. This is a great step for my college applications," said Spencer as she turned around and grabbed her bag from the backseat.

"I'm proud of you Spence" Melissa taking out her compact and fixing her already perfect lipstick in the tiny mirror.

"Thanks Melissa!" said Spencer surprised by the sudden compliment. Then Melissa's phone chimed.

"Got to run. Mom will come pick you up at three", said Melissa as Spencer unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. She waved as her sister backed out of the parking lot. She checked her outfit one for time making sure it was perfect. Her brown; slightly curly hair was in a perfect ponytail and her outfit was preppy and perfectly in order. It was exactly how a soon to be seventh graders outfit should look like. Satisfied she made her way over to the huddle of volunteers that where starting to gather around a man with a clipboard.

 **XXX**

Alison DiLaurentis lay in her bed with an awful stomach ache. The only time she had gotten up was to run to the toilet to vomit. Finally she was forced to admit that she couldn't go to the charity fundraiser, so she had her Mom call Reverend Ackard, who was organiser of the fundraiser. Ali was supposed to go help out today from 10-3 and help sort out clothes for the homeless. Not because she wanted to but because her mother wanted her to set her image as an active community member much like herself, from a young age. The way her Mother was treating her now, it was like Ali had gotten sick just to spite her. This wasn't supposed to happen, thought Ali groggily. Looking at the mirror she winced at her reflection. She was pale and had bags under her eyes from waking up constantly that night to run back and forth from the washroom. Her hair was a sweaty mess and she was wearing an oversized, sweaty white t-shirt. She applied some makeup, brushed out her hair and changed into a tank top and shorts. She looked into her mirror, "I'm Ali and I'm fabulous", she reminded herself. Then she swore as she ran to the toilet to vomit again. She found it hard to be fabulous as she vomited up the contents of her stomach.


	2. Chapter 1: The Lumpy Gray Sweater

Spencer arrived at the circle of volunteers just as he was starting to announce the groups. She hated being late but Melissa had taken forever getting ready.

"Okay now sorting out the teen and children clothes we have, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields, Spencer Hastings and Alison DiLaurentis", he announced. They all stepped forward as he called their names except for the last name.

"Alison DiLaurentis", he repeated and everyone looked around the group waiting for someone to step up when someone came walking around of the church. As he approached the group Spencer realized it was Reverend Ackard.

"Simon, that was just Jessica DiLaurentis on the phone. Alison got a bad stomach ache", said Reverend Ackard.

"Looks like you girls are one pair of hands short. But you'll be able to handle it", said Simon. Spencer nodded and together they turned around and made their way to their station.

"Alison DiLaurentis! She was supposed to volunteer here?" squealed Hanna.

"Looks like it", said Aria adjusting her black miniskirt for the fourth time. Hanna swatted her hands away.

"Stop it. It looks great on you just leave it how it is", she told Aria, who blushed and muttered thank you. Hanna chattered away, making lame jokes every now and then.

"Two atoms are walking down the street together. The first atom turns and says, "Hey, you just stole an electron from me!" "Are you sure?" asks the second atom. To which the first atom replies, "Yeah, I'm positive!" said Hanna. Spencer who wasn't really paying attention heard the last one and started laughing. Hanna looked at her surprised.

"What?" asked Spencer when she was finally able to control her giggles.

"It's just that no one has ever laughed at my jokes before except for my dad," said Hanna.

"Well I think you are really funny!'' said Spencer.

"Me too!" added Emily shyly.

"Same. And you have a great fashion sense", said Aria.

Hanna was blushing, "Aren't you like some kind of genius?" she asked Spencer. Now it was Spencer's turn to blush.

"I'm just above average", she said and rolled her eyes as the others shook their heads. "Okay a little more than above average. But if we want to speak about prodigies let's talk about Emily", she added.

"Me?" squeaked Emily.

"I saw you at the Rosewood Day swimming centre. You are really good!" said Aria and Hanna and Spencer added their agreements. Emily had turned the same colour as Hanna's t-shirt.

"Alison DiLaurentis was going to volunteer here!" sighed Hanna, "I can't believe it. She probably got forced into doing it like I did"

"Same. I didn't really think this was Alison's scene though," said Aria.

"I volunteered for this myself. And I think Alison is a bitch", said Spencer. Hanna thought for a minute.

"But she can be really nice and she has great fashion sense", she argued.

"She's only nice when she wants something. She's manipulative" Spencer countered.

"Han, Spence does have a point", said Aria, "Em what do you think?" she added.

"I don't want to take sides. Besides why do we care, it's not like Alison is ever going to be our friend. I mean all I care about is staying out her way", she said and Hanna nodded in agreement, hesitantly Spencer nodded too.

"Ugh what even is this?" Aria asked picking up a lumpy gray sweater and holding it between her thumb and forefinger.

"Pass it to me", said Hanna looking equally disgusted. She wrinkled her nose as Aria tossed it to her. As she prepared to put it in the trash pile she shook it out, as a small brown box fell to the ground.

"Spence! Em! Come look at this!" cried Aria their nicknames slipping effortlessly, off her tongue as if she had known them for years instead of minutes. Spencer and Emily left the box of baby clothes they had been looking through and hurried over.

"What should we do?" asked Emily.

"Let's keep it and open it back at one of our places", said Hanna starting to put the box in Spencer's backpack.

"Wait, Hanna you can't just do that! We need to report that!" said Emily anxiously looking over at Simon who was talking with the Reverend.

"Stop being such a goodie-goodie", said Hanna.

"Look if it's money we will donate half to the church and split the other half. If it's someone's stuff we will turn it into the police", said Spencer quickly sensing a fight. Emily nodded, satisfied and Hanna sighed but gave in.

"Quickly guys! He's coming!" hissed Aria. Hanna shoved the box in Spencer's bag and zipped it up. Aria and Emily raced back to the baby clothes and Spencer and Hanna continued working where Aria and Hanna has left off.

"Working hard girls?" asked Simon cheerfully as they nodded and smiled at him.

"I'm afraid I have bad new for y'all. Turns out, minors aren't able to work at sales so you guys have to leave at 12. So about 30 more minutes then you are done. I'll still give you all the volunteer hours for all your hard work", he said. Hanna and Aria tried their best to look sad.

"That's too bad. Thank you for telling us", said Emily.

"And for the full volunteer hours", added Spencer.

 **XXX**

"What are we supposed to do now?" asked Hanna as they stood around Emily's bike.

"My Mom isn't coming to pick me up until three", said Aria.

"Same", said Spencer.

"You guys could come to my place. It's only about a ten minute walk", said Emily.

"And I can ask my Mom if she can take us to the beach at three", said Aria.

"I can ask if you guys can sleepover tonight. We can use the barn and see what was in the box!" added Spencer. The girls all beamed at each other. Emily bent down to undo her bike lock.

"Come on. This way", she said pushing her bike beside her. Hanna, Aria and Spencer followed her. Ten minutes later they arrived at Emily's house.

"Hey Mom!" she called as she lead the way into her air-conditioned house.

"Emily! I didn't expect you home till three", said her Mom coming out from the kitchen as she was wiping her hands on a towel.

"We got off early. These are my… friends, Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings and Hanna Marin. Is it all right if they use the phone? Aria's Mom is going to take us to the beach at three." Emily said.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Fields", said Spencer sticking out her hand.

'And you Spencer", said Emily's mom shaking her hand, "I've just put cookies in the oven. I'll bring you girls some when I'm done"

"Thanks", said Emily, then lead the way to her room. Once they got upstairs Emily passed Aria the black cordless phone.

"Here you can use this" she said. Aria nodded and started to punch in her phone number. "610-727-0943" she muttered out loud as she punched in the keys. She looked at Hanna confused as she wrote down the number on three pieces of paper and handed it to the other girls.

"What? We are going to need to call you!" she exclaimed.

"Hello?" asked her Mom on the other side of the line. Aria turned back to the phone.

"Hey Mom. It's me, Aria" she said

"Aria? Who's phone are you using? I thought you weren't done until three!" her mother exclaimed.

"I'm at Emily Field's house with Spencer Hastings. We were let off early because we couldn't sell things" explained Aria.

"Ok thanks for letting me know pookie-bear" said her mother.

"Wait!" cried Aria sensing her Mother was going to hang up.

"What?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you can take us all to the beach at three?'' Aria asked.

"Sure thing" said her mom.

"Thanks Mom. And oh don't call me pookie-bear'' Aria said as she hung up and handed the phone to Spencer. All of her friends were snickering.

'Pookie-Bear?" Hanna asked while giggling.

"My whole family called me that from ages 2-6. Apparently they didn't notice I'm not 6 anymore" said Aria. Spencer dialed her number quickly her fingers flying over the buttons.

"610-727-6857", she blurted out quickly.

"Hey Melissa can you tell Mom I'm at Emily Fields house and that we are going to the beach?" she asked.

"Hey Spence and sure" replied Melissa.

"Oh and three of my friends are coming over for a sleepover tonight. We will sleep in the barn," Spencer added.

"I'll be sure to- Ian! Watch it! – Bye" said Melissa and hung up. Spencer passed the phone to Hanna who said each number as she dialed.

"6-1-0-6-7-2-7-8-7-2-1", she said as Spencer wrote it down. Spencer turned to Emily who wrote her phone number down too. 610-727-9589

"Hey Mom" said Hanna.

"Hey Han" her Mom replied sounding tired.

"I'm at Emily Field's house and I was wondering if I could stay over here then got to the beach with Aria and sleepover at Spencer's" Hanna asked.

"I'm so glad you are making friends" said her mother. "

So I can go?' Hanna asked hopefully.

"Yes but when you come back to get your stuff I would like the phone numbers of their parents" said her mother.

Hanna sighed "Ok Mom. Bye."

"Bye Han"

"I can go!" Hanna said excitedly.

"So can I" said Spencer.

"Same. And my Mom can take us to the beach at three. We can drive to all of your houses to pick up your stuff for the sleepover and the beach if you want" Aria offered. Spencer and Hanna nodded. Emily came out of the closet with a duffel bag.

"I've got all my stuff right here" said Emily putting it on her bed.

"Cool I'm so excited" said Aria.

"Same. Imagine we will be right next door to Alison DiLaurentis" said Hanna.

Spencer rolled her eyes, 'Welcome to my life", she said dryly making everyone laugh. Aria looked around at her new friends, and thought that seventh grade sure was going to be different this year. She wouldn't be a loner anymore, and for the first time she would have friends.

 **Ok so if you don't already know this I am new to fanfiction and i am still getting used to formating but thank you to all those who have given me reviews. I will update in another 5-10 reviews. -Spencer**


End file.
